Sorry is Complicate
by otter nekopanda
Summary: Sebuah oneshoot tentang masa-masa awal cerita bleach. Ichigo memprotes Rukia yang seenaknya tinggal di lemari kamarnya. Siapa sangka justru dirinyalah yang merasa menyesal akibat perbuatannya itu... CANON. Please rnr ya!


**Otter Nekopanda kembali lagi setelah hiatus akibat magang. YUHUHUU akhirnya magang selesai! Cukup lama ga nulis fic Otter jadi rada kaku nih! Makanya Otter mutusin buat refreshing dengan Oneshoot dulu. Sebuah cerita pendek yang settingnya terjadi di awal-awal manga. Kira-kira setelah kemunculan Don Kanonji. Semoga bagus(?). Lagu yang mengiringi pembuatan fic kali ini adalah Shura dari Does. (lagu ending dari manga karangan sobatnya Kubo Sensei, Gintama!)**

**Desclaimer: Kubo Noriaki a.k.a Kubo Tite**

**.**

**.**

"GOOD MORNING! ICHIIII~GUOOOO!"

Kedua mata Ichigo membuka cepat. Dengan santai ia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melancarkan tinju maut pada Isshin yang lagi-lagi berniat membangunkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yup! Menendang sang putra dengan tendangan terbang bagi Isshin adalah bukti kasih sayang.

DUAGH!

"GYAAAAAA!"

Tanpa ampun, pukulan sang putra sulung berhasil membuat sang ayah terlempar jatuh ke luar jendela disertai pipi lebam lengkap dengan asap mengepul.

"Osu, Oyaji!" sapa Ichigo, melongok dari atas kamarnya sambil menguap malas.

Isshin yang masih tertelungkup di tanah, mengangkat jempol sambil tersenyum bangga. "U, ugh… Pukulan yang bagus! Kau memang putraku!"

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Sungguh, cara ayah membangunkannya setiap hari benar-benar di luar batas kewajaran. Mana ada orang tua yang memperlakukan anaknya sekasar ini? Eh… meninju ayahnya seperti tadi juga kasar sih… Pemuda berambut orange yang tengah menyandang status tambahan sebagai shinigami pengganti semenjak sebulan lebih lalu itu melirik ke arah jam dinding dengan alis berkerut.

7.27 am. Nyaris. Rupanya ayah membangunkannya tepat waktu.

"Mau berdiri sampai kapan, Ichigo? Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

Sumber suara itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, shinigami wanita yang sedang kehilangan kekuatan dan entah sejak kapan tinggal dan menumpang tidur di dalam lemari kamar Ichigo. Bibir pemuda itu berubah manyun begitu melihat gadis itu keluar dari dalam lemari dengan sudah berseragam rapi.

"Memang gara-gara siapa aku tidur kemalaman? Huh! Aku terlambat begini gara-gara harus menungguimu mandi tiap tengah malam tahu!"

"Seingatku aku tidak memintamu menungguiku."

"Bodoh! Kalau ketahuan keluargaku saat kau mandi yang repot itu aku 'kan!"

"Ya, ya aku tahu!"

Rukia mengintip ke arah luar jendela, melihat Isshin yang tengah mengurut-urut hidungnya yang perih akibat terhempas jatuh dari lantai 2. Sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk menahan Kon yang semenjak ia keluar dari lemari tadi berusaha untuk memeluknya. "Tapi… Apa kau tidak terlalu kasar pada paman, Ichigo? Bagaimanapun dia ayahmu 'kan? Sesekali minta maaflah padanya."

Ichigo terdiam mendengar kalimat itu. Memang benar apa kata Rukia. Mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa Isshin tidak akan marah dengan setiap perlakuannya, meminta maaf terasa bagai hal yang ganjil.

"Entahlah… Walau aku ingin minta maaf, tapi rasanya sulit melakukannya. Entah kenapa…"

Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Karena dia ayahmu. Meminta maaf akan terasa sangat sulit jika kita ingin melakukannya pada orang yang sangat dekat bagi kita."

Ichigo tertegun sejenak. Sedikit tersenyum karena dalam hati ia membenarkan kalimat Rukia tersebut.

"Ah!" Ichigo kembali tersadar. "Gawat! Aku harus segera mandi!"

.

.

Mandi dan berganti baju dengan seragam musim panas SMA Karakura, Ichigo berhasil melakukannya secepat kilat. Ketika ia tengah memasang arloji, Rukia membuka jendela kamar di lantai 2 itu, bersiap untuk melompat keluar. Tunggu! Melompat? Tentu saja, tidak mungkin gadis yang merupakan penumpang illegal di rumah Ichigo keluar rumah dari pintu rumah 'kan?

"Aku duluan Ichigo!"

"Ya! Hati-hatilah!"

Sepeninggal Rukia yang melompat turun dari jendela, Ichigo bergegas menuju lantai bawah. Disambut Yuzu yang terlihat sibuk membereskan meja makan.

"Onii-chan! Kau terlambat! Kojima-kun sudah menunggumu diluar dari tadi!"

"Cih, si Mizuiro itu cepat sekali!"

Ichigo meraih selembar roti panggang dari atas meja dan menguyahnya asal-asalan. Kunyahan super cepat yang membuat mulutnya menggembung itu perlahan mulai melambat, seirama dengan kedua pupilnya yang membulat kaget. Kalimat terakhir dari Yuzu kembali berdengung di kepalanya.

Mizuiro ada di luar dari tadi?

"SIAL!"

Sekencang angin, Ichigo melempar sisa roti panggangnya dan melesat ke luar rumah dengan raut wajah bukan main cemas. Sayang, kekhawatirannya menjadi kenyataan. Yang ia dapati di luar rumah adalah Mizuiro yang berdiri dengan headset terlepas sebelah dan wajah melongo. Melongo karena memergoki Rukia yang tengah berwajah pucat di depannya melompat keluar dari jendela kamar ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san… Kau… kenapa bisa keluar dari kamar Ichigo?"

"Ah…"

"Gawat…"

Dan dari sinilah masalah bermula…

**Bleach**

.

.

**Sorry is complicated…**

"Jadi… kau menginap semalaman dirumah Ichigo?"

"Bukan. Aku bukannya menginap. Aku tinggal di kamarnya— UMPHH!" Balasan super jujur Rukia atas pertanyaan Mizuiro langsung dihentikan Ichigo dengan membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dengan keringat menetes di setiap sudut wajah akibat panik, sang shinigami daikou menyeret sang gadis yang sibuk meronta karena mulutnya disegel itu untuk menjauh dari Mizuiro beberapa meter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh! Cepat ganti ingatan Mizuiro dengan korek api pengganti ingatanmu itu!" Bisiknya kesal.

Rukia melepas tangan ichigo yang menyumpal mulutnya dengan paksa dan meraup udara sebanyak mungkin akibat ichigo yang membungkam mulutnya terlalu rapat. "Isi ulangnya habis! Aku harus ke toko Urahara untuk membeli isi ulangnya!"

"Kenapa habis dii saat begini hah!"

Tak punya pilihan lain, Ichigo langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Rukia dan menyeret gadis itu sembari memutar wajahnya ke arah Mizuiro.

"Maaf Mizuiro! Kau duluan saja ke sekolah!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menjauh. Kojima Mizuiro hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, melihat jauh pada sosok Rukia dan Ichigo yang hilang ditelan belokan jalan. Kedua alisnya mengkerut sambil memasang kembali sebelah headsetnya yang terlepas.

"Hee… jadi hubungan mereka berdua seperti itu ya…?"

.

**Karakura-chou. Toko Urahara.**

Semilir angin meniup dedaunan kering untuk berputar di udara. Melintas di hadapan dua sosok berseragam SMA Karakura yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan sebuah toko bertuliskan Urahara Shoten. Dengan ekspresi membeku dan mata menyipit.

'Kami sedang liburan ke pantai. Jadi toko ini tutup selama 5 hari. Mohon maaf dan jangan rindukan kami ya!'

Begitulah bunyi tulisan yang terpampang di pintu toko.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"… Tidak tahu…"

"AAAARRRRGH!" Ichigo meraung sambil mengacak-acak kepalanya kesal. Dalam hati ia mulai merasa was-was. Bagaimana jika ketahuan bahwa selama ini Rukia tinggal di kamarnya? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana dengan image yang telah dibangunnya selama ini! Pasti si Tatsuki akan memandanginya dengan tatapan menyebalkan dan seisi sekolah memperlakukannya seperti orang mesum! Tidak mungkin!

Rukia membuang nafas panjang dengan wajah santai. "Sudahlah… Kecemasan kita berlebihan. Anggap saja ini semua… halusinasi."

"Halusinasi kepalamu!"

"… Atau kita mengaku sebagai saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak lahir dan sekarang kita tak ingin berpisah lagi dan selalu bersama."

"Kembar darimana! Spesies kita saja sudah beda bodoh!"

"… Kalau begitu tunggu saja Urahara pulang, toh Cuma 5 hari. Sampai saat itu berpura-pura saja kejadian pagi ini tidak terjadi."

"BERHENTI MEMBERI SOLUSI YANG MEMBUATKU MAKIN BINGUNG, PENDEK!"

"Lalu kita harus apa, Kurosaki-kun?" ledek Rukia dengan nada kesal.

"…"

Tak mampu menjawab, Ichigo akhirnya menyetujui rencana 'pura-pura tidak terjadi' nya Rukia. Yah… Mizuiro bukan tipe orang yang bermulut besar. Semoga saja ia merahasiakan kejadian ini dari yang lain.

.

**SMA Karakura. Lorong Sekolah. 08.05 am.**

"Mereka datang berdua… psst… psst."

"Sepertinya rumor itu benar… psst… psst."

Sepanjang lorong sekolah, bisikan-bisikan semacam itu tak henti-hentinya menemani langkah ichigo dan Rukia. Sungguh, Ichigo tak mau lagi berpikir, hanya dari mendengar bisikan-bisikan para siswa tersebut suatu firasat buruk mulai menghantui batinnya. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Rukia yang malah tenang-tenang saja dan berjalan dengan wajah cool.

"ICHIGUOOOOOOOOO!"

Dari ujung lorong, sosok Asano Keigo yang berlari kencang sambil berurai air mata melesat mendekat. "Apa itu benar? Apa itu benar! Kau dan Kuchiki-san tinggal sekamar? Pasti bohong 'kan!"

Ah… firasat buruk ichigo menjadi kenyataan. Saking bingungnya ia hanya bisa mematung dengan mata menghitam. Mizuiro dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah mendekat dari arah belakang Keigo. "Maaf Ichigo… Aku cuma bercerita pada Keigo tentang kejadian pagi ini. Tidak kusangka dia bakal berkoar ke seluruh sekolah."

Kerutan kekesalan muncul di dahi Ichigo. Haruskah ia menendang Keigo untuk hal ini?

Puluhan kali Ichigo berusaha menyangkal rumor (yang sebenarnya kenyataan) tentang dirinya dan Rukia pada setiap orang yang bertanya namun rumor itu tak kunjung mereda. Dan yang paling membuatnya tak berkutik adalah tanggapan Inoue, si gadis cantik super polos yang baru-bau ini ditolongnya dari hollow sang kakak.

"Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san tinggal sekamar? Kelihatannya seru! Boleh aku menumpang juga?"

"… Hahahah…" Balas Ichigo sambil tertawa masam.

Lama-kelamaan ia merasa muak, memilih untuk tetap diam sebab tidak ada gunanya untuk membela diri lebih jauh.

**Karakura-chou. SMA Karakura. 06.00 pm.**

Ichigo melangkah keluar sambil memanggul tasnya pada pundak kanan. Seharian ia menghabiskan waktu di sekolah yang masih terus membicarakan hubungannya dengan Rukia sukses membuat moodnya memburuk.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Ichigo? Ayo pulang!"

Ichigo melirik ke arah suara panggilan itu. Rukia telah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menungguinya. Selama ini tidak masalah bagi Ichigo dirinya dan gadis itu pulang bersama namun tidak untuk saat ini.

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku ada urusan." Sahut pemuda itu sambil meneruskan langkah melewati sang gadis. Tak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Kau masih memikirkan masalah itu? Fuh! Jangan kekanak-kanakan Ichigo. Tunggu saja sampai Urahara pulang dan kita ganti ingatan semua orang. Bagaimana kalau hollow muncul tiba-tiba dan—"

"Hollow?"

Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya, menampakkan raut muka marah. Tubuh Rukia sedikit bergidik, entah kenapa tatapan tajam Ichigo terlihat begitu menusuk.

"Kau selalu memikirkan hollow dan hollow! Aku ini manusia, bukan shinigami. Aku punya banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan!"

"Tapi saat ini kau adalah shinigami! Kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjalankan tugasmu 'kan? Makanya aku sengaja tinggal di dekatmu agar bisa mengawasimu!"

"Sengaja tinggal heh? Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

"A, Apa-apaan cara bicaramu itu! Hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini kau jadi begitu kekanakan!"

"Jangan bercanda! Memang sejak awal aku pernah mengizinkanmu tinggal di kamarku? Kau sendiri yang seenaknya tinggal di sana 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak mencari tempat lain saja untuk tinggal hah!"

"Itu…!"

Argumen dari Rukia mendadak terhenti. Kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan alis mengkerut ke atas. Tak sanggup lagi untuk membalas, gadis Kuchiki itu menundukkan wajahnya menatap tanah. Sedikit banyak Ichigo menyesali ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu kasar, bahkan kalimat tersebut secara tidak langsung sama saja dengan mengusir Rukia dari kamarnya.

"Ah… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku mengerti…"

Rukia kembali menyandang tas sekolahnya di pundak kiri tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini." Ujar Rukia dengan nada sendu. Ia pun membungkuk hormat dan segera berlalu dari hadapan ichigo yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan wajah sedikit menyesal.

.

.

**Karakura-chou. Klinik Kurosaki. 10.00 pm.**

"Sudah jam segini, Nee-san belum pulang juga. Kemana perginya ya? Ichigo!"

"… Tidak tahu."

Kon melompat ke atas ranjang Ichigo sementara shinigami daikou itu sibuk membolak-balik buku. Jelas terasa hawa kesuraman keluar dari balik punggung pemuda itu hingga Kon geleng-geleng kepala. "Huh? Apa kalian bertengkar? Cih! Yang benar saja! Ichigo, carilah Nee-san sekarang juga! Atau aku tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman!"

"Kenapa aku harus mencarinya? Dia tidak pulang karena keinginannya sendiri. Toh sejak awal ini bukan rumahnya."

"Kau! Dasar cowok berhati kejam! Nee-san tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal lagi 'kan? Aku tidak terima kalau Nee-san pergi! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi dasar Ichigo bo—"

Belum sempat Kon meneruskan umpatannya, tangan Ichigo telah mencengkeram kepala pipihnya dengan kasar dan melempar tubuh malang sang boneka singa ke luar jendela.

"UGYYAAAA! AWAS KAU ICHIGO! AKU AKAN MENCARI NEE-SAN SAMPAI KETEMU!" Pekik Kon murka dari luar rumah. Ichigo tak menggubris, kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya di atas meja belajar.

Hening. Suasana begitu tenang hingga membuat suasana hati Ichigo menjadi sedikit gelisah. Ujung matanya tak sengaja melirik pada lemari geser kamarnya, tempat yang seharusnya dihuni oleh Rukia itu mala mini jika masalah itu tidak terjadi.

"Cih…"

.

**Karakura-chou. SMA Karakura. 10.13 am.**

"Yo! Kurosaki! Tumben kau tidak bersama Kuchiki-san?"

"Berisik!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Kau lihat Kuchiki-san tidak? Kalian tinggal serumah 'kan?"

"Jangan Tanya padaku!"

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, Rukia benar-benar tidak pernah pulang. Di sekolahpun ia tidak kelihatan. Memang, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang merasakan keberadaan hollow. Sepertinya Rukia membasmi hollow yang muncul seorang diri.

"Dasar bodoh. Kekuatannya belum kembali benar 'kan? Memaksakan diri seperti itu apa yang dipikirkannya Cuma hollow dan hollow saja?" Gerutu Ichigo dalam hati. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu menguap mengantuk, pelajaran hari ini benar-benar membosankan hingga ia hanya bisa duduk bertopang dagu di meja.

Rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Pandangan mata Ichigo tak bisa luput dari bangku kosong Rukia di sebelahnya. Mungkin dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Tapi gosip konyol tentang dirinya dan Rukia masih tak kunjung mereda yang membuatnya makin jengkel dan segan untuk minta maaf.

Ah… benar. Biasanya saat-saat begini hollow muncul dan Rukia akan menyeretnya untuk menjadi shinigami. Lalu gadis itu akan mengomel tak karuan jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan. Hahaha… wanita yang menyebalkan. Ichigo mendengus sendiri sambil tersenyum.

Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia malah mengenang hal- hal semacam itu? Bukankah ketenangan seperti ini jauh lebih baik? Hidupnya kembali tenang tanpa gangguan hollow maupun gadis itu. Hidup yang terasa cukup damai. Ya…

"Cih… Membohongi diri sendiri itu ternyata tidak menyenangkan."

.

Sekujur tubuh ichigo mendadak bergetar hebat. Firasat tajamnya dalam mendeteksi hal gaib menyadari bahwa seekor hollow tengah muncul di atap sekolah. Tak membuang waktu segera pemuda itu melesat meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo mendobrak pintu atap, mendapati seekor hollow berukuran cukup besar dengan topeng menyerupai kumbang tanduk telah berdiri di atap gedung. Hollow itu meraung keras.

"Cih! Akan kuhabisi dengan sekali tebas!" Segera sebelah tangan Ichigo menjangkau zanpakutou di balik punggungnya dan… Eh? Zanpakutou?

"GAWAT! TANPA RUKIA AKU TIDAK BISA JADI SHINIGAMI! DASAR BODOOOOOHHH!"

Keringat di wajah Ichigo mulai bercucuran. Yang benar saja! Walau kelas teri tapi hollow begini tidak mungkin ia lawan Cuma pakai karate 'kan?

"Sial…! Apa yang harus-!"

"Hadou no 33! SOUKATSUI'!"

Dentuman api biru melesat dari belakang tubuh Ichigo, menembak tepat pada topeng hollow itu dan memecah tubuhnya hingga melebur ke udara. Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung memutar wajahnya ke belakang. Sosok Rukia telah berdiri di sana. Berdiri dengan wajah penuh kelelahan dan nafas tersengal.

Ichigo menatap gadis itu heran.

"Ruki-…"

Tak memperdulikan panggilan ichigo, Rukia segera membalikkan badannya tak acuh dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

.

"Huh! Dia masih marah karena masalah itu? Dasar kekanak-kanakan!"

"Ng? Aku tidak marah kok, Ichigo."

"Ughh… Bukan kau Mizuiro…"

Ichigo berkali-kali menghela nafas kesal sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah. Mizuiro tak begitu menggubris, sibuk mengetik email di ponselnya sambil sesekali mengajak sahabat berambut oranyenya itu bicara.

"Lho? Bukankah itu Kuchiki-san?"

Langkah ichigo mendadak terhenti. Ia melirik ke arah yang dituju Mizuiro dengan alis berkerut kesal. Rukia tengah duduk di tepi sungai sambil memandang jauh kearah matahari terbenam. Sendirian, hanya duduk diam sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Pandangan matanya begitu sayu. Tak bergerak.

Ichigo merapatkan alisnya cemas. Pemandangan itu terasa tak mengenakkan baginya. Sosok Rukia terlihat begitu…

Kesepian?

Benar. Rukia tidak memiliki seorangpun teman selain dirinya. Apa saja yang dilakukan gadis itu selama 3 hari ini? Dimana ia tinggal selama ini? Kon juga rasanya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu.

'Nee-san tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal lagi 'kan?'

"Kenapa kau diam, Ichigo?" Suara Mizuiro membuyarkan lamunan sang shinigami daikou. Pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Kembali meneruskan perjalanannya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu gundah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…"

.

.

**Karakura-chou. Klinik Kurosaki. 07.00 pm.**

"KUBUNUH KAU! KUROSAKI ICHIGOOOO!"

Dengan sigap Ichigo menangkap tendangan terbang yang diarahkan Kon pada dirinya yang baru masuk ke kamar dan membanting boneka singa itu ke dinding.

"Kali ini apa lagi Kon?"

"INI SUDAH 3 HARIIII! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN! AKU MAU BERTEMU RUKIA NEE-SAAAAN!"

Asal tahu saja. Semenjak melihat Rukia sore tadi pikiran sang shinigami daikou bukan main kacaunya. Tak ayal mendengar nama gadis itu membuat dirinya makin uring-uringan.

"Dia tidak akan pulang. Sudah kubilang kami bertengkar 'kan?"

"Masih bertengkar karena alasan konyol begitu? Yang benar saja! Memangnya kalian ini bocah?"

Kerutan kekesalan akhirnya bermunculan di wajah Ichigo. "BERISIK! BICARA SEKALI LAGI AKAN KULEMPAR KAU KE KAMAR YUZU!"

"Heh! Kau mau mengancamku! Kalau memang bertengkar kenapa tidak minta maaf bodoh!"

Sontak mulut Ichigo terbungkam dengan mata melotot. Kata-kata Kon sangat tepat sasaran. Memang sudah sewajarnya ia minta maaf pada Rukia karena telah berkata kelewatan. Tapi…

"Ichigo?"

Pemuda itu membuang nafas. "Aku juga tidak mengerti! Aku ingin minta maaf. Bahkan sejak awal kami bertengkar aku ingin meminta maaf. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa…"

Kon melongo mendengar pernyataan Ichigo itu. "Kenapa?"

"… Aku juga… sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan kedua lengan dilipat sebagai alas kepala. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia dan Rukia bertarung dengan Grand Fisher, hollow yang telah memakan roh ibunya di pemakaman.

Saat itu ia mengaku pada gadis itu bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membunuh sang ibu. Aneh bukan? Itu adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya namun kenyataan bahwa ia bisa menceritakan hal itu pada Rukia mungkin adalah bukti, bahwa ia mempercayai gadis itu.

Rukia telah berjasa besar bagi hidupnya. Berkat gadis itulah ia bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Berkat gadis itu pulalah, dunianya berputar ke arah yang tak terduga.

Rukia telah mengubah dunianya. Dan ia tidak membenci itu…

Mendadak Ichigo terduduk sigap dengan wajah begitu lega.

"Ng? Kenapa Ichigo?" Tanya Kon heran.

"Tidak… rasanya sekarang aku sudah mengerti…"

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo kembali merasakan kemunculan hollow yang cukup kuat dari arah taman kota. Sangat kuat sampai-sampai Kon ikut menyadarinya.

"Ichigo! Bagaimana ini? Tanpa sarung tangan Nee-san kau tidak mungkin jadi shinigami 'kan? Oi Ichigo! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Huh!" Decih Ichigo yang tengah meraih jaket ungu yang biasa ia kenakan dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "Kau sudah tahu 'kan?"

.

.

**Karakura-chou. Taman kota.07.15 pm**

Seekor hollow tengah mengamuk di taman kota. Hollow itu bertopeng putih bergaris kebiruan dengan sosok seperti laba-laba raksasa. Rukia yang langsung menghambur ke sana langsung menghadang monster itu dengan berbagai kidou.

"Hadou no 4! Byakurai!"

Petir putih yang melesat dari ujung jari Rukia berhasil mengenai topeng hollow itu. Namun sama sekali tidak menggoreskan apapun di sana.

"Cih… Dia lebih kuat dari yang biasa. Padahal tubuhnya tidak cukup kecil untuk ukuran hollow!"

Rukia benar-benar kewalahan. Nafasnya mulai memburu dengan pundak naik turun cukup kencang. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya penuh goresan dan luka membentang di mana-mana. Sudah berkali-kali ia melancarkan Byakurai dan Soukatsui namun sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya. Mungkin ia terlalu naïf berpikir bahwa kekuatannya sudah kembali. Haruskah ia memanggil Ichigo dan mengubahnya kembali menjadi shinigami?

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terus bergantung padanya…"

Terlalu sibuk berpikir, salah satu kaki sang hollow berhasil menyapu kuat tubuh Rukia hingga terpental jauh. Gadis itu terbatuk menyemburkan darah sambil berusaha bangkit kembali namun iris violetnya berubah membulat begitu hollow itu telah melompat tepat ke depan tubuhnya dan bersiap menghantamkan kaki-kakinya lagi.

"Sial! Hadou no 31, SHAKKA—"

DUAGHHH!

Tubuh laba-laba itu tiba-tiba ambruk. Rukia terpana begitu mendapati sosok Ichigo telah berdiri dengan sebelah kaki menginjak tubuh si laba-laba.

"Yo!"

"… I, Ichigo?"

Hollow itu meronta keras dan mengayun tubuhnya. Sigap Ichigo segera melompat dan bergabung ke depan Rukia yang secara bersamaan berdiri sambil menyeka aliran darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Kita punya tujuan yang sama. Cepat jadikan aku shinigami. Kau tidak akan bisa melawannya dengan tubuh penuh darah begitu." Ujar Ichigo tanpa menoleh. Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Dengan langkah sempoyongan ia mulai berjalan ke arah Ichigo di depannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasi ini seorang diri."

"HAAHH? Jangan keras kepala Rukia! Kau tidak mengacuhkanku karena masih marah hah?"

Sungguh Ichigo merasa jengkel begitu sebelah tangan Rukia mendorong tubuhnya untuk mundur ke belakang. Rukia mulai mengangkat kedua belah tangannya lurus ke depan. Bermaksud melafalkan mantra kidou terkuat yang mampu dilakukannya walau tubuhnya tak lagi mendukung untuk itu.

Belum sempat satu lafal mantrapun yang berhasil di ucapkan, tubuh Rukia kembali goyah kehilangan tenaga. Nyaris ia tersungkur menghantam tanah kalau saja Ichigo tidak berjalan ke arahnya dan memegangi sebelah lengannya.

"… Ichigo…"

"… bodoh… Sudah kubilang tidak usah memaksakan diri."

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku akan mencobanya sekali la—"

"Rukia."

Panggilan tegas dari Ichigo membuat suara gadis Kuchiki itu tercekat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Melihat sorot mata lembut Ichigo yang ditujukan padanya. Seolah menuntunnya untuk mempercayai pemuda itu seutuhnya.

Rukia tersenyum simpul. Segera ia menarik keluar sarung tangan berlambang tengkorak miliknya dari dalam saku.

"Aku menyerah…" gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama, sosok manusia Ichigo telah berganti wujud menjadi shinigami berkimono hitam dengan pedang besar tersarung di punggung. Hollow lawannya itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil meraung ketakutan begitu tenaga spiritual milik Ichigo menekan keberadaannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. 15 tahun. Pekerjaan saat ini 'shinigami'! Akan kuhabisi kau dalam satu tebasan, hollow brengsek!"

Sang shinigami daikou melompat maju sambil mengayun kuat zanpakutounya. Dan benar saja, hanya dalam satu tebasan, topeng hollow laba-laba itu hancur terbelah tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

Sepeninggal hollow laba-laba yang berhasil memporak-porandakan taman kota, suasana antara kedua orang yang tertinggal di sana begitu hening. Tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Rukia sibuk menyeka luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya sementara Ichigo? Pemuda itu terlihat uring-uringan ingin berkata sesuatu namun seperti tertahan. Kontan sikapnya yang walau tak bersuara tapi membuat gerah itu membuat Rukia angkat bicara.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo? Sedang sembelit?"

"BUKAN BODOH! Ah… sial! Ternyata memang sulit ya." Gerutu Ichigo kesal. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendekat pada Rukia dengan wajah sedikit merah. Lalu terdiam. Rukia makin terheran dengan sikap pemuda ini namun hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis.

Setelah menghirup nafas cukup dalam Ichigo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berkata.

"Maaf…"

Iris violet Rukia membulat. "Hah?"

"Soal kalimatku tempo hari. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Karena itu… aku minta maaf."

Cukup lama wajah Rukia melongo heran, gadis itu malah memasang ekspresi makin heran.

"Kenapa minta maaf, bakamono? Aku bukannya marah…"

"Eh?"

"Aku Cuma merasa tidak enak hati terlalu memaksamu untuk menjadi shinigami. Aku juga seenaknya tinggal di rumahmu tanpa menyadari bahwa kau merasa terganggu. Ini semua salahku. "

Sesaat Ichigo merasa begitu lega. Benarkah Rukia tidak marah? Entah kenapa beban yang terasa mengganjal di punggungnya kini sirna. Wajahnya yang semula tegang akhirya berubah kembali dihiasi raut malas khasnya. "Yeah! Kau memang mengganggu! Lemariku jadi kotor gara-gara kau menumpahkan kare di dalamnya tahu!"

"Itu karena lemarimu itu terlalu sempit! Dan lagi lemari itu sudah kotor semenjak awal 'kan?"

Rukia melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan raut wajah kesal. "Huh! Sepertinya aku benar-benar mengganggumu. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan sesulit itu untuk berkata maaf 'kan?"

"Tidak juga…"

"…?"

Ichigo menyarungkan zanpakutounya kembali ke balik punggung. Berbicara sambil membelakangi Rukia.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang 'kan? Meminta maaf akan terasa sangat sulit jika kita ingin melakukannya pada orang yang sangat dekat bagi kita."

Perlahan wajah kesal Rukia mulai mencair. Cukup lama gadis berambut hitam sebahu tertegun begitu mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang entah kenapa membuat semua kekesalan dalam dirinya barusan hilang begitu saja.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Kau boleh tinggal di sana kapan saja. Lemarinya juga sudah aku bersihkan… Karena itu…"

Ichigo melirik ke arah sang gadis lewat ujung matanya. Ia lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Ayo pulang, Rukia."

Kuchiki Rukia tersenyum simpul sembari menutup kedua iris violetnya. Menjawab panggilan dari shinigami penggantinya itu singkat.

"Ya…"

Angin malam berhembus semilir. Suasana yang sangat tepat bagi perasaan Ichigo yang tengah dipenuhi kelegaan itu. Ya… masalah akhirnya selesai.

.

**Karakura-chou. 2 hari kemudian. Toko Urahara.**

'Kali ini kami liburan ke Kutub Selatan selama satu minggu. Lucky! Kepada pelanggan kami tercinta, mohon maaf dan jangan rindukan kami ya!'

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di sehelai kertas yang tertempel di pintu took Urahara. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia yang tengah berdiri di depan took itu hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mata menghitam.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan rumor itu?" gumam Ichigo datar.

Sepertinya satu masalah masih belum terselesaikan…

**THE END**


End file.
